Ein leben im Pokemonland
by Dyspher
Summary: Warnung 18 . In dieser Geschichte gehts es um einen Jungen der von seiner Welt in die Welt von Pokemon kommt. Es war ein ganz normaler Tag, aber als er sich, bevor er einschlief, etwas wünschte, wurde alles anders. Sieht so aus als würde er in Schwierigkeiten stecken... Naja mal sehen wie es so wird. Meine erste Geschichte, wovon auch mehrere Teile kommen werden.
1. Die Reise beginnt

Hey Leute. Dies wird meine erste Geschichte sein und, naja etwas, was mir auch in der Wirklichkeit mal passieren könnte xD Naja in dieser Geschichte geht es um einen Jungen, der von seiner Welt in die Welt von Pokémon gebracht wird und von nun an dort sein Leben weiterführen wird.

Es werden aber nicht wirklich Sachen auftreten, die man halt aus dem Normalem Anime kennt oder den Spielen, was so viel heißt wie, alle Personen sind frei erfunden (d.h. Kein Ash usw.) und die Orte ... naja evtl. auch. Wer weiß.

In meiner Geschichte wird auch vieles möglich sein (Ohoh 18+)

Wer keinen Sex zwischen Pokémon und Menschen lesen möchte, sollte dann lieber diese Geschichte meiden. Lustig dass ich die Warnung zum Schluss hin gepackt habe, oder? xD Naja egal genug der Worte.

DOCH doch noch eine Sache will ich Sagen. Die Person in der Geschichte hat zufälligerweise (ich weiß auch nicht wieso) meinen Namen. Und für alle, die sich jetzt sofort was ab 18+ erhoffen, die Leute muss ich leider enttäuschen. Denn sowas braucht echt Zeit. Man muss als erstes so einen festen Boden für die Geschichte schaffen und erst dann kommt der Rest. Aber jetzt genug der Worte.

...*piep*...*piep*...*piep*...*piep*.

Ich öffne langsam meine Augen und sehe, so wie jeden Morgen, meine Zimmerdecke als erstes an. Im Hintergrund höre ich zwischen den einzelnen Piep-Tönen das leise atmen meines Hundes, der es sich gemütlich bei mir im Bett gemacht hat.

*Piep*...*piep*...*piep*...*klick*. Es war wirklich anstrengend am Montagmorgen meinen Arm auszustrecken, um meinen Wecker auszuschalten. Doch so leicht machte es mir mein Wecker nicht, denn um ihn komplett auszuschalten, muss ich ein kleines Fach erst öffnen, wo sich der Schalter befindet und den betätigen.

Das hies für mich: Aufstehen. Ich sah mir die Zeit an 6:03.

Ich wusste nun mal wieder, das eine langweilige Woche auf mich warten würde, die sich immer und immer wieder wiederholte. Mein ganzes Leben lang. Also machte ich auch das, was ich jeden Tag tat. Als erstes Zähneputzen, dann Umziehen, nach unten gehen, um mir Essen für die Schule zu machen, dann etwas Fern schauen und schon ging die Hölle wieder los. Fünf Mal die Woche von 7:35 bis 12:45. Klingt nicht nach viel, doch die ganzen Arbeiten und Hausaufgaben machen es einem so richtig schlimm. Nach etlichen Stunden bin ich um halb zwei wieder zu Hause. Dort esse ich, wie gewöhnlich immer nach der Schule, zu Mittag und mache mich dann, in meinem Zimmer, an die Hausaufgaben ran. Nachdem auch diese erledigt waren hieß es für mich Freizeit, die ich meistens damit verbrachte, Videospiele zu spielen oder sonst was am Computer oder an der Playstation zu machen. Dann am Abend wieder Essen, Duschen, Fertigmachen und ins Bett um neun Uhr. Naja ich tue nur so als ob ich schlafen gehen würde. Ich meine ja, ich bin schon 16, und da könnte ich auch etwas länger wach bleibe. Ich hole dann immer abends mein Handy oder Tablett raus und schaue noch ein paar Filme oder spiele etwas, was aber nicht so geil ist wie an der Konsole oder am PC, aber naja immerhin etwas. Und dann nach ein paar Stunden heißt es auch für mich: Schlafenszeit. Also lege ich mein Tablett oder Handy dann zur Seite, kommt drauf an was ich benutze, und starre meine Zimmerdecke an.

" Ich wünschte mir nur, dass mein Leben etwas aufregender wäre oder anders wäre. "  
Genau das sagte ich noch leise, bevor aber dann meine Augen zu vielen, und ich einschlief. Mal wieder war es eine Nacht ohne Träume so wie fast jede andere, dachte ich mir als ich allmählich wach wurde. Die Augen waren jedoch immer noch verschlossen, weil ich es letzte Nacht übertrieben hatte mit Filmen. Etwas war aber merkwürdig.

Ich... höre kein Piep ton so wie jeden Tag in der Woche, wo ich Schule habe. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und wurde vom Licht der Sonne sofort wieder dazu gezwungen, sie zu schließen. Nach einer Weile hatte ich es dann geschafft sie endgültig zu öffnen. Ich lag in meinem Bett, mein Hund mal wieder mit mir aber auf der Bettdecke. Ich schaute auf meinen Wecker.

9:34." SSSSCCCCHHHHHEEEEEEEEIIIIIIßßßßßEEEEEEE ICH KOMME ZU SPÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄTT!". Kacke, habe ich etwa vergessen den Wecker mir zu stellen? Wieso haben meine Eltern mich nicht geweckt, die auch morgens, wenn ich Fern schaue, gerade aufstehen. Schnell mich anziehen und Zähneputzen und raus um wenigstens noch etwas Unterricht zu machen. Wäre, glaube ich, nicht gut, wenn in meinem Zeugnis stehen würde: Ein unentschuldigter Fehltag. Und dass, weil ich verschlafen habe. Sofort mit einem Sprint die Treppe runter zur Eingangstür und mich anziehen. Dann öffne ich meine Tür und renne raus und... hhhmm...

Ich drehe mich um, gehe rein und schließe die Tür. Dann öffne ich sie wieder, um mich zu vergewissern, ob ich wirklich das gesehen haben, was ich beim ersten Mal gesehen habe. Ich schloss die Tür und öffnete sie wieder.

" D-Das.…ist... u-unmöglich...". So einen Satz sooo gut auszusprechen in so einem Moment war echt eine Meisterleistung. Alles was ich draußen sah war der Himmel, viele Bäume und Wiesen... Wo waren denn meine Nachbarshäuser denn alle hin? Ich konnte auch nicht mehr die Autobahn hören, die normalerweise ein paar Blocks weiter verlief. Da war auch kein Wendekreis wie sonst da, sondern nur ein normaler Kiesweg, der in Richtung Wald verläuft. Langsam schließe ich die Tür und rede mir ein " Das ist bestimmt nur ein Traum. EIN SEHR REALISTISCHER TRAUM". Schnell ins Bett gesprungen und Augen verschlossen. Nach einer Weile wache ich wieder auf. Schon wieder kein Piep-Ton. Da kam mir die Idee, die Rollladen hochzuziehen, damit ich auch aus meinem Fenster nach draußen schauen konnte. Ich zog sie langsam hoch, in der Hoffnung das ich jetzt wieder bei meiner Welt bin aber... nichts außer Bäumen, Wiesen und dem Einem Wald. Da gaben meine Knie endgültig auf und ich sank Richtung Boden.  
"Wo.…bin ich?"

Das war jetzt der erste Teil der Geschichte, den ich noch schnell am Abend zu ende schrieb. Phu... hört sich an als ob Daniel in Schwierigkeiten stecken würde.

Naja mal gucken wie es weitergeht.

Ich freue mich sehr über Kommentare, Verbesserungstipps und Vorschläge, wie es denn weitergehen könnte. (Keine Scheu 18+ also alle die alt genug sind können sich wünschen was sie wollen).

Wünsche euch einen schönen Tag noch.

Dyspher/Daniel


	2. Erkundung

Hey Leute. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich in der letzten Zeit keine Geschichte mehr geschrieben habe. Es war halt so eine Welle der Klausuren. Sorry :)

Hier geht nun die Geschichte weiter. Wir wissen ja vom letzten Mal, dass es ein paar Schwierigkeiten mit dem Aufwachen gab... Und nun wird es Zeit, sich mal genauer umzusehen und die Gegend zu erkunden. Mal sehen was Daniel so alles finden wird...

Ich freue mich wie immer sehr auf Kommentare und Vorschläge von euch.

"Wo.…bin ich?"

Langsam ging ich weg vom Fenster, rüber zu meinem Bett, wo ich mich erstmal hinsetzten musste, um dass alles hier zu verkraften. Ich war nun nicht mehr zu Hause... also irgendwie schon aber ihr wisst ja wie ich es meine. Was mir aufgefallen war, dass es sehr warm draußen war. Also schnell meine Klamotten gewechselt, denn ansonsten würde ich es nicht ertragen in einem dicken Pulli und einer Jeans. Also zog ich meine blauen Shorts an und mein Graues Lieblings T-Shirt. Nun, da ich perfekt gekleidet bin, kann ich nun weiteres herausfinden über diesen Ort.

Langsam näherte ich mich den Treppen und musste daran denken, wie früher immer mein kleiner Bruder oder meine Eltern hier hochgekommen sind.

" Wieso bist du eigentlich mitgekommen? "

" ... "

" Ja... mit einem Hund kann man leider nicht reden. "

Komisch ist, dass Dina mit bei mir war... egal aus welchem Grunde. Egal, ich wollte ja gerade runtergehen. Also tat ich dies und bewegte mich zur Haustür, öffnete die und genoss die schöne Luft und die Wärme, die auf meinen Körper kam.

" Nun wird es Zeit auf Entdeckungsreise zu gehen. "

Genau in diesem Moment musste mein Bauch mir natürlich ein Signal geben: ein lautes Knurren.

"Also doch keine Entdeckungsreise, sondern erst essen."

Naja ohne Frühstück wird es schlecht eine neue Gegend zu erkunden. Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten stand ich wieder an der Tür.

" Los geht's! "

Ich trat raus und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Dann schaute ich mich um. Also: Wenn ich aus dem Haus rausgehe, sehe ich direkt eine Wiesenlandschaft. Wenn ich nach rechts gucke auch. Nach links war dieser Wald und wenn ich hinterm Haus schaute, war da... emm... was ist das. Das sind doch...Hochhäuser! Also war da eine Stadt. Da musste ich unbedingt hin, aber man konnte nur die ganz großen Hochhäuser erkennen die am Horizont über die Baumwipfel ragten.

" Tja, dann doch der Wald."

Also ging ich rein und Folgte diesem einem Weg, der da war. Der Wald war gar nicht so gruselig, denn überall drang Licht durch und somit war der Wald gut beleuchtet. Alles sah ganz gut aus und...

" Knack "

Ich drehte mich schnell um. Irgendwo ist ein Zweig zerbrochen worden. Hoffentlich sind das keine Wölfe oder Wildschweine oder Bären. Ich ging weiter.

" Knack, knack. "

" Alter... WER IST DA?" rief ich in den Wald. ... keine Antwort kam.

Ich ging dann etwas schneller weiter bis, wieder dieses Knacken zu hören war. Da rannte ich los und hoffte, dass ich nicht umgebracht werde. Ich lief so schnell ich konnte den Weg entlang. Da kam eine Kurve und Ein Schild und... Häuser! Meine Rettung in Not. Ich lief schnell zum nächst gelegenem Haus und klopfte panisch an der Tür und rief " Hilfe ich werde von irgendwas verfolgt!" Keiner da. Also lief ich weiter ins Dorf hinein. Da sah ich auch schon die ersten Einwohner. Ich lief weiter bis ich ein Gebäude sah, dass Poke Center hieß. Komischer Name. Naja egal, schnell mich in Sicherheit bringen. Als sich die Schiebe Türen öffneten konnte ich meinen Augen kaum trauen.

"WW-www-w-w-was... ist das!?" Brachte ich ganz leise heraus, sodass nur ich es hören konnte.

Anscheinend war diese Erkundung nicht ganz so wie Daniel es sich erhofft hatte. Und das Dorf im Wald mit dem komischen Gebäude, dass Poke Center heißt. Und sein Verfolger... Mal wieder steckt Daniel in einer seiner Abenteuer drinnen.

Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag.

Dyspher/Daniel.


	3. Ein neuer Freund

Hey Leute, sorry das ich nichts mehr geschrieben habe. Ich dachte nur halt das keiner das lesen würde aber dank meinem ersten Follower /Grenos / der auch seinen ersten Review mir geschrieben hat, hat mich wieder dazu ermuntert weiter zu machen (Naja ich hab's auch etwas vergessen xD Seit mir nicht böse pls)

Nun ja hier geht es nun weiter mit unserem Protagonisten Daniel, der auf seiner Flucht in ein kleines Dorf im Wald kam. Dort suchte er sich dann vor seinem Verfolger (Unbekannt) Schutz. Aber als er rein kommt sieht er anscheinend etwas, das ihn noch mehr verblüfft als die Tatsache, dass er in einer anderen Welt ist.

Wenn ihr Wünsche habt, schreibt sie mir und keine Scheu. Wie immer freue ich mich auf Kommentare, Vorschläge und Verbesserungstipps.

Naja genug der Worte (sorry dudes xD).

"WW-www-w-w-was... ist das!?" Brachte ich ganz leise heraus, sodass nur ich es hören konnte. Egal wo ich hinsah, sah ich diese komischen Kreaturen, die es eigentlich nicht geben sollte. Dort waren Drachen... und große Insekten und komische Hunde oder so und ein Brennendes Pferd.

Dann plötzlich spürte ich einen starken Windzug von hinten. Ich drehte langsam meinen Kopf nach hinten und sah, wie mich ein Riesiger Drache beschnüffelte.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" war das einzige was aus meinem Mund kam während ich weg rannte. Ich sprintete wie ein Weltmeister die Straße in Richtung Zuhause runter.

'Scheiß auf diese Welt' dachte ich als ich fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hatte, als ich in diesem Gebäude war. Doch ich war nun zu sehr in meinen Gedanken, sodass ich den Jungen, der gerade vor mir war, nicht sah und mit meiner vollen Kraft in ihn rein rannte.

"Auuuutsch" sagte ich als ich die heftigen schmerzen bei meinen Rippen spürte. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte ich noch ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen.

"Auuuu tut das weh" sagte der Junge in den ich rein gerannt bin und hielt sein Knie mit seinen beiden Händen.

Ich stand auf und ragte meine Hand nach ihm aus und wollte gerade sagen, dass es mir leidtat, dass ich in ihn rein gerannt bin. Da fing er an zu schreien " HAST DU KEINE AUGEN IM KOPF DU IDIOT!"

" Emm... doch und es tut mir l.."

"DU MIT DEINEM EMMMMMM... ALTER PASS DOCH AUF WO DU HIN LÄUFST!"

"Ja tut mir leid, aber ich war gerade in einem komischen Gebäude, wo alle möglich Monster waren wie Drachen und so! Du musst hier weg!"

Er sah mich einfach nur verwirrt an und fing an zu lachen, was ich nicht verstand.

Ich zeigte auf dieses Gebäude mit diesem komischen Namen (Poke Center) und sagte dabei hysterisch " Da sind viele MONSTER wir müssen weg! "

"Das ist nicht dein ernst oder?" sagte während ich noch ein leises Kichern von ihm vernahm.

"Häääää?"

"Komm mal mit in mein Haus ich erkläre dir dann alles, ich wohne dort drüben". Er zeigte auf ein kleines aber schönes Einfamilienhaus.

Als wir reinkamen, rannte ich sofort ins Wohnzimmer, nahm mir eine Decke und versteckte mich unterm Sofa. " Das ist alles nur ein BBBBBBBÖÖÖÖÖÖSSSSSSEEEEERRRR Traum" flüsterte ich vor mich hin wie so ein Verrückter.

"Komm mal runter du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich weiß nicht mal wovor du angst hast. Das sind doch alles nur Pokémon. Die gibt es doch überall und du musst die bestimmt schon mal gesehen haben."

Mein Kopf schaute unterm Sofa hervor. "Poke-was?"

"... du machst wohl Witze. Als ob du keine Pokémon kennen würdest" sagte er und fing wieder an zu lachen.

Ich schaute ihn nur verwirrt an und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

"Von wo bist du denn, das du keine Pokémon kennst?"

" Ich bin von der realen Welt."

"PFFFF...BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Ich verstand nichts mehr. Er lachte nur und erwähnte irgendwas mit Pokémon oder so. Ich wollte nur noch zurück. Ich lag da nun und dachte mir... was dachte ich mir eigentlich? Ich war viel zu verwirrt um überhaupt zu denken.

"W-W-AHAHA...-Wie meinst du..PFFF- Wie meinst du von der realen Welt?"

"Nun ja..." Ich fing dann alles an zu erzählen. Er hörte mir aufmerksam zu. Die ganze Zeit. Ich erzählte ihm von meinem Leben bevor ich diesen Wunsch gemacht hatte. Dann kam natürlich die Nacht mit dem Wunsch und natürlich die ganzen Ereignisse, die hier passiert waren.

"Also wenn ich jetzt alles zusammenfasse: Du wohntest in einer " anderen Welt", die aber so langweilig war, dass du dir gewünscht hast ein spannendes Leben zu führen. Und nun bist du hier"

"Exakt."

"Bist du dumm?"

"Wieso?"

"Als ob ich dir glauben würde. Ich denke eher, dass du dich entweder sehr stark am Kopf gestoßen hast oder dass du verrückt bist."

Ich sah ihn einfach nur an und dachte mir nur ' Gleich kriegst du eins aufs Maul'. "Na gut, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann komm mit und ich beweise es dir."

"Meinetwegen. Hab eh nichts Besseres zu tuen."

Nach einer Weile kamen wir in die Nähe von meinem Haus. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich wieder an dieses Knacken und an meinen Verfolger. Ich schaute mich schnell um, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner da war. Der andere Junge schaute mich dabei komisch an und fragte nur " Was machst du da eigentlich?"

"Ich checke die Gegend, ob hier jemand ist. Als ich den Weg zum Dorf erkundet habe, hörte ich so ein Knacken hinter mir, dass mich verfolgte und immer lauter wurde"

"Ach so. Das war wahrscheinlich nur ein wildes Pokémon. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Die tuen dir nichts, solange du ihnen nichts tust.

"Was ist eigentlich dieses 'Pokémon' wovon du die ganze Zeit redest."

"Du weist also wirklich nicht was das ist?"

"Nein."

"Also gut ich erkläre es dir. Also..."

"Du kannst mir später das alles erklären, wenn wir bei mir Zuhause sind. Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

"Ich heiße Lukas. Und du?"

"Ich heiße Daniel. Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Du siehst ungefähr genauso alt wie ich aus."

"Wie alt bist du denn?"

"Ich bin 16, du?"

"Auch."

"Geil."

Also unterhielten wir uns auf dem Weg zu mir. Als wir bei meinem Hause an kamen schaute er ganz verwundert drauf.

" Ich war hier doch gestern, und da stand hier noch kein Haus."

" Siehst du, ich hab's dir doch gesagt das ich aus einer anderen Welt komme."

"Und was wenn das Haus neu gebaut wurde?"

"An einem Tag?"

"Ja... da hast du recht. Das ist unmöglich."

"Komm doch rein. Dann kannst du mir ja alles über diese Pokémon oder wie die heißen erzählen."

Als ich die Tür öffnete kam Dina rausgesprungen und begrüßte mich mit ihrem Bellen.

"WOW was ist das denn für ein Pokémon? Ich habe es noch nie gesehen."

"...emmm das ist mein Hund."

" Und welchen Typ ist dein 'Hund'?"

"Waaaaaaasss? Das ist ein Haustier."

"Das weiß ich ja aber was für ein Pokémon ist es?"

"Komm erst mal rein. Da erkläre ich dir alles über meinen Hund."

"Ok. Und ich erkläre dir alles über Pokémon."

"Klaro."

Da hat ja Daniel einen Freund gefunden. Wie es aussieht hat Daniel keine Ahnung wo er ist und was diese "Monster" sind. Zum Glück hat Daniel Lukas getroffen, der in seinem Alter ist, und ihm nun alles erklärt.

Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Tag noch. Ich freue mich sehr, wenn ihr meine Geschichten weiterlesen würdet. Ich habe mir auch jetzt vorgenommen mehr Geschichten zu schreiben. Ich nehme auch gerne Vorschläge entgegen.

Dyspher/Daniel.


	4. Erste Begegnung

Hallo erstmal. Wie ihr sehen könnt, habe ich leider mein Versprechen nicht eingehalten mit dem ‚ich poste mehr Geschichten'. Aber jetzt habe ich mir wirklich vorgenommen mehr zu machen, kann's aber nicht garantieren, da die Schule wieder angefangen hat. Ja, das ist die Hölle, die immer 5-mal die Woche passiert und zwar immer von 7.35 Uhr bis 12:45 Uhr.

Neu: Ok jetzt ist das etwas peinlich aber meine Word-Lizenz war abgelaufen was dazu führt, dass ich nicht mehr schreiben konnte. Eigentlich sollte die Geschichte noch in den Weihnachtsferien fertig sein aber... naja.

(Übrigens habe ich hier mal wieder etwas rum fantasiert und meine eigenen Sachen eingebaut. Wie ich ja am Anfang erwähnte, werde ich mich nicht immer ganz an das Original halten.)

Ich habe mir nun vorgenommen, etwas längere Geschichten zu schreiben. Ich finde so längere sind besser als die kurzen, die ich davor immer Geschrieben habe. Kann sein das es etwas länger dauert bis die dann fertig sind, aber man hat dann mehr zu lesen.

Naja ich würde dann mal sagen weiter geht's. Mal schauen, ob Daniel überhaupt etwas von den Erklärungen versteht, die ihm Lukas gibt.

Nach unzähligen Erklärungen von Daniel an Lukas wegen seinem Hund und den noch mehr unzähligen Erklärungen von Lukas an Daniel wegen der ganzen Pokémon Sache...

„Aha… ich verstehe. Also bei euch gibt's keine Pokémon, sondern nur, wie ihr sie nennt, Tiere. Diese aber sind nur ganz gewöhnlich und können nichts Besonderes. Sie sind nur da, um euch Essen zu geben oder als bester Freund an der Seite zu stehen. Und es gibt bei euch auch Zoos, wo man sich die seltenen Tiere anschauen kann."

„Genauso ist es. Aber das mit den Pokémon verstehe ich immer noch nicht ganz. Also das es Männliche und Weibliche gibt, das versteht sich ja von selbst. Aber es gibt … wie viele waren es nochmal?"

„812"

„Danke. Also gibt es bei euch nur 812 verschiedene Pokémon. Und es gibt 18 verschiedene Typen so wie Feuer oder Eis und Geist und so weiter. Und ihr fängt die alle mit so einem kleinen Ball, egal wie groß das Pokémon ist. Und mit denen macht ihr Wettkämpfe und solche Art Schönheitswettbewerbe für Pokémon. Bei uns gibt es auch sowas nur halt mit unseren Haustieren. Nur das wir halt die nicht gegeneinander kämpfen lassen. Ist das nicht eine Art Tierquälerei?"

„Nein, das ist hier ganz normal. Es ist nur dann Tierquälerei, wenn man die Pokémon gefangen nimmt und mit ihnen Experimente macht."

„Alles klar…Und ihr bekommt alle so welche Pokémon, wenn ihr 10 seid?"

„Jo und dann kann man sich auf die Reise begeben und kämpfe austragen und so weiter."

„Mit 10 durch die Gegend reisen? Und Tiere… ähm ich meine Pokémon gegen einander kämpfen lassen. Was ist nur los mit euch hier?"

„Das ist bei uns so ganz normal."

„Und wenn ein anderes Pokémon besiegt wird oder besser gesagt K.O geht, dann kommt es in so eine Art Krankenhaus für Pokémon, oder?"

„Jap."

„Und machst du auch solche Kämpfe?"

„Ne, ich bin nicht so der Typ der gerne Kämpft. Ich mache zwar schon Training mit meinem Pokémon und mit ein paar anderen Leuten aus dem Dorf auch. Aber wir machen es immer so, dass niemand verletzt wird. Das funktioniert auch meistens, aber es gibt halt ab und zu Unfälle. Es ist halt gut, wenn man sein Pokémon trainiert, denn dann kann es sich selbst und auch den Trainer vor anderen beschützen, aber ich bevorzuge es eher, wenn sie mit einem zusammenleben. So als wäre wir die besten Freunde."

„Oh, ach so. Gibt es denn auch andere, die so wie du denken?"

„Ja natürlich. Und wusstest du sogar, wenn du einen starken geistlichen Bund mit deinen Pokémon hast, kannst du sie Sogar verstehen und mit ihnen reden. Aber für so einen Bund braucht es eine Weile. Bei mir waren es zum Glück nur 4 Jahre. Dann konnte ich mit ihnen kommunizieren und sie mit mir. Es gibt aber auch fällen, von denen ich gehört habe, wo Leute 10 Jahre dafür gebraucht haben, so einen Bund mit den Pokémon zu schließen."

„Also man kann sogar mit ihnen reden. Kein Wunder, dass du sie dann wie deine besten Freunde findest."

„Ja…"

„Und wie viele Pokémon kann man den Haben?"

„Das hängt davon ab, wie viele du willst und ob du genug Platz für alle hast und dich auch um alle kümmern kannst und auch genug Essen für sie hast."

„Aha… und kostet so ein Pokémon was?"

„Nein und das Futter auch nicht. Das wir immer von so einer Organisation für Pokémon gespendet. Man bekommt einmal pro Woche so ein Futter für Pokémon. Du musst ihnen aber auch sagen was für eins du hast und wie viele, damit sie dir die Richtige Menge liefern können für die Woche."

„Ach so… und jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke… wie bekomme 'ich' eigentlich Essen?"

„Ganz normal. Kaufen."

„Und was ist mit steuern und solche Sachen?"

„Was sind denn Steuern?"

„Alles gut."

‚Zum Glück gibt es hier keine Steuern. So kann ich also ganz entspannt hier in meinem eigenen Haus leben… das hört sich aber irgendwie ganz komisch an. Mein eigenes Haus. Ohne Eltern und meinem kleinen Bruder. Nur ich und mein Hund. Irgendwie Komisch. Doch anscheinend musste ich mir selber alle anderen Sachen kaufen. Das heißt also, dass ich mir einen Teilzeit-Job suchen muss.'

Während ich über mein fortan Bestehen nachdachte, streichelte Lukas meinen Hund und fragte dann: „Möchtest du mal meine Pokémon sehen?"

„Klar solange die mich nicht fressen."

Er lachte nur zu meiner Aussage und sagte dann: „Die fressen dich schon nicht."

„Darf ich denn meinen Hund mitnehmen? Ich müsste jetzt eh mit ihr Gassi gehen"

„Was ist denn Gassi gehen?"

„Ein Spaziergang, damit dein Haustier sein Geschäft erledigen kann."

„Oh ach so. Bei uns gehen die Pokémon ganz normal aufs Klo, nachdem wir es ihnen beigebracht haben. Aber ansonsten gehen sie auch natürlich im Wald ihr Geschäfte erledigen, jedoch selbstständig."

Oha. Die Pokémon können also auch Sachen machen, die auch Menschen tun. Das klingt ziemlich interessant.

Als wir dann bei seinem Haus ankamen, öffnete die Mutter von Lukas die Tür uns sah mich dann verwundert an.

„Lukas Schätzchen. Ist das ein neuer Freund von dir?"

„Ja Mama. Und bitte nenn mich nicht Schätzchen vor anderen Leuten"

„Aber Lukas. Ich habe dich doch so dolle lieb und ich bin doch deine Mutter. Ich darf mir das doch erlauben mein kleines Baby Schätzchen zu nennen."

„Ohhh Mama!"

Bei diesem Gespräch musste ich etwas Schmunzeln. Es erinnerte mich daran, wie meine Mutter auch immer das früher gemacht hat. Dann aber drehte sie sich zu mir und fragte mich dann: „Wie heißt du eigentlich? Und woher kommst du, denn ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen?"

„Ich heiße Daniel. Und … ummm… ich… ähmm… bin hierhergezogen und komme aus…ähm…"

Mir fiel nichts ein. Ich dachte mir da nur 'Scheiße was soll ich ihr denn jetzt sagen'. Zum Glück hatte Lukas es verstanden, dass ich ein paar Schwierigkeiten bekommen hatte die Konversation mit seiner Mutter aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Daniel kommt aus Novalena."

„Ohhh ich verstehe. Das ist aber ziemlich weit entfern."

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo überhaupt dieser Ort liegen sollte und was das Überhaupt ist, aber es hat mich aus dieser Zwickmühle befreit.

„Dann musst du aber ziemlich müde sein nach so einer langen Umzugsreise, Daniel. Komm doch herein. Ich mache euch dann ein paar kalte Getränke zu diesem Wetter und hole ein paar Kekse zum Knabbern." Sagte die Mutter von Lukas zu mir mit einem sehr erwärmendem lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Gerne und vielen Dank, dass sie mir was zu trinken machen wollen." Antwortete ich höflich, denn ich muss ja einen guten Eindruck machen. Und außerdem ist sie so nett zu mir, obwohl sie mich nicht einmal kennt. Aber bei ihrem Lächeln musste ich immer an das Lächeln von meiner Mutter denken, wenn sie mir mal was zu essen oder trinken geholt oder gemacht hatte. Und allgemein bei allem was sie tat, sie hatte immer dieses Lächeln.

Ich dachte jetzt noch darüber nach, ob ich überhaupt noch meine Familie jemals wiedersehen würde, doch ich wurde schnell wieder aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als mich Lukas Mutter etwas fragte.

Es war mit jetzt etwas peinlich, denn ich habe ihre Frage jetzt total überhört, weil ich soooo in meine Gedanken vertieft war, dass ich nichts mehr um mich herum wahrnahm.

Also musste ich nun fragen, was sie gefragt hat. „Wie bitte? Es tut mir leid ich war so in meinen Gedanken vertieft, wegen… meiner alten Heimat. Ich habe nur an die Leute dort zurückgedacht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zugehört habe."

„Das macht doch nichts. Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man in eine ganz neue Umgebung umzieht. Als ich so alt war wie du, bin ich hier her nach Gento gezogen. Und ich weiß noch wie schwer es war sich an alles Neue zu gewöhnen."

Ich schaute sie nur mit einem Lächeln an und nickte. Doch dann sah ich einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck von ihr kommen und sofort wusste ich auch warum. Sie hatte Dina entdeckt.

„Das ist mein… emmm… Haustier-Pokémon Dina." Ich konnte ihr doch nicht die Wahrheit sagen, sie würde es locker nicht so leicht wie Lukas aufnehmen, dass ich von einer anderen Welt komme.

„Wow. So ein Pokémon habe ich ja noch nie gesehen." Sagte sie mit Erstaunen.

„Ja, und es ist ziemlich selten. Das gibt es nur in seiner alten Region. Ich selber wusste nicht einmal, was das für ein Pokémon ist. Außerdem wollte ich noch Daniel meine Pokémon zeigen." Lenkte Lukas langsam seine Mutter ab.

„Ach so, oki." Sagte sie und ging in die Küche, während sie eine schöne Melodie summte.

Als ich der Melodie lauschte, zog Lukas an meinem Shirt. Ich erschrak, als er so plötzlich an meinem Shirt zog, da ich mich total auf die Melodie fokussiert und ihn total ausgeblendet habe.

„Boar, kannst du einen erschrecken." Sagte ich zu Lukas und wir beide lachten kurz drauf hin. Dann gingen wir rauf in den ersten Stock, wo sein Zimmer lag. Wir mussten direkt im Oberen Flur die erste Tür nehmen und schon waren wir in seinem Zimmer. Als wir in seinem Zimmer ankamen, sah ich mich um. Es unterschied sich nur wenig von meinem Zimmer, abgesehen von seiner Größe. Sein Zimmer war fast doppelt so groß wie meins. Es hatte ungefähr die Größe von unserem Wohnzimmer. Er hatte ein Bett, einen Schreibtisch mit einem Computer, ein paar Schränke und einen Fernseher. Nur halt das mein Zimmer aufgeräumter ist als seins.

„Ich will ja nichts sagen aber, wann hast du das Letze mal aufgeräumt?" sagte ich zu ihm, um ihn ein bisschen zu ärgern.

„Ich denke es ist schon eine Weile her."

„Egal, dann zeig mir mal deine Pokémon." Sagte ich zu ihm während ich die Klamotten auf seinem Bett zur Seite legte, damit ich mich hinsetzten konnte.

Er kramte dann nach seinen Poke Bällen und sagte dabei „Normalerweise lasse ich sie immer Draußen rumlaufen, aber heute hatte ich wenig Zeit, und konnte mich nicht so gut um sie kümmern."

Ich hatte zwar ein ganz, ganz, ganz kleines bisschen Angst, war aber auch zur gleichen Zeit sehr aufgeregt.

Da hatte auch schon Lukas seine 6 Poke Bälle. Er warf sie alle hoch und sagte Dabei „Vulnona, Blitza, Dragoran, Tyracroc, Zoroark und Lucario, kommt raus!"

Dann war da auch schon ein sehr Heller strahl, der mich dann für kurze Zeit blendete.

Als ich meine Augen langsam öffnete, sah ich wie mich 6 andere Augenpaaren beobachteten. Und sofort hörte ich das laute Bellen von meinem Hund.

„Pssssshhht Dina. Ganz ruhig." Doch dieser Satz brachte leider kaum was. Sie bellte weiter. Die anderen Pokémon von ihm waren etwas erstaunt und zugleich etwas verschreckt wegen meinem Hund. Anscheinend haben sie auch noch nie einen Hund wie meinen gesehen.

„Dina sei doch leise! Lukas ich bringe sie lieber wieder zurück. Ich habe vergessen, dass sie gegenüber anderen Tieren ziemlich anstrengen sein kann. Bis gleich."

„Ok ich warte dann hier."

Ich nahm sie auf meine Arme und ging dann schnell aus dem Zimmer. Dann ging ich die Treppe runter und auf zum Flur, wo ich mir die Schuhe anzog.

Eben als ich die Tür aufgemacht hatte, hörte ich auch schon eine Frage von der Mutter von Lukas.

„Gehst du etwa jetzt schon?"

„Ich bin dafür aber wieder gleich da. Ich wollte nur Dina zurückbringen, da sie sich etwas unwohl fühlt. Dauert nicht lange."

„Ach so ok. Ich lasse dann die Hintertür offen. Dann musst du nicht an der Tür klopfen oder klingeln."

Dann ging ich auch schon los. Nach kurzer Zeit stellte ich auch Dina wieder auf den Boden. Ich schaute sie einfach nur an. „Musst du uns eigentlich immer sofort blamieren?" Sie schaute mich nicht einmal an.

Als wir dann zu Hause ankamen und eintraten, legte ich eine Schlüssel mit Wasser und eine mit Trockenfutter auf den Boden. „Damit solltest du den Tag eigentlich überleben"

Dann war ich auch wieder auf dem Weg zu Lukas. Das wilde Pokémon, dass mich auf diesem Waldweg verfolgt hatte, hatte ich schon wieder vergessen. Nach 5 Minuten kam ich auch dann bei seinem Haus an. Kurz bevor ich Klingeln wollte fiel mir ein, was die Mutter von Lukas zu mir gesagt hatte. Also ging ich dann in ihren Garten. Der Garten von ihnen war schön groß und er grenzte an den Wald aus dem ich eben kam an. Und sie hatten einen großen Baum bei sich stehen mit einer Reifenschaukel. Aber das war nun genug der Garten-Bewunderung, schließlich wartete Lukas ja auf mich. Also ging ich hinten rein. Während ich rein ging zog ich meine Schuhe aus und Stellte sie vor dem Hintereingang hin.

Auf dem Weg zur Treppe sagte mir die Mutter von Lukas noch Bescheid, dass der Tee und die Kekse oben im Zimmer von Lukas stehen. Auf dem Weg nach oben hörte ich Lukas reden. Anscheinend sprach er mit seinen Pokémon. Doch dann hörte ich kurz auf zu gehen und hielt inne, da ich noch andere Stimmen hörte., Wer könnte denn das sein' dachte ich mir.

Da ich aber logisch Schlussfolgern wollte, kam ich auf den Gedanken das es sich um die Freunde von Lukas handeln musste. Doch das Gesprächsthema war irgendwie komisch.

(Ab jetzt werde ich die Dialoge etwas anders gestalten. Weil ein Dialog zwischen 8 Personen/Pokemon… kann man nicht so schreiben wie ich davor immer die Dialoge geschrieben habe.)

„Meister wer war das? Und was war das für ein komisches lautes Wesen bei ihm?" hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme sagen.

„Genau. Es sah etwas bedrohlich aus das Wesen." Kam noch eine männliche Stimme hinzu.

„Das war mein neuer Freund. Und das Wesen… emmm… das ist ein ganz besonderes Pokémon." Hörte ich Lukas sagen. Das war um ehrlich zu sein sehr schlecht gelogen. Aber die anderen stimmen in seinem Raum hatten anscheinend die Lüge nicht erkannt.

„Ach so! Ein neuer Freund. Ich bin schon gespannt ihn kennen zu lernen!" hörte ich wiederum eine andere weibliche Stimme aufgeregt sagen.

„Ganz ruhig. Ist doch wieder nur so ein anderer Typ wie jeder andere." Hörte ich von einer anderen männlichen Stimme sagen., Alter wenn die meine Geschichte kennen würden…' dachte ich mir nur.

„Immer so unfreundlich. Es ist schließlich jemand neues. Da kann sie doch etwas aufgeregt sein." Hörte man eine andere Stimme sagen, die recht tief war.

„Genau. Ich bin auch etwas neugierig den neuen Freund von unseren Meister kennen zu lernen."

„Könntet ihr bitte aufhören mich Meister zu nennen. Das ist mir etwas unangenehm. Sagt doch einfach Lukas ok?" diese Beschwerden würde ich jederzeit erkennen. Das ist typisch Lukas.

In diesem Moment fingen die Zahnräder in meinem Kopf an sich zu bewegen und das alles hier zu verarbeiten und es machte langsam klick in meinem Kopf. Sechs verschiedene Stimmen…. Hmmmm… und jeder kann sechs Pokémon mit sich tragen…und als ich sein Zimmer verlassen haben, waren nur wir und seine sechs Pokémon in diesem Raum.

Jetzt machte es ganz laut und deutlich klick in meinem Kopf., Lukas spielt bestimmt irgendein Pornospiel oder so. Dieser Schlingel wagt es sowas ohne mich zu spielen.' Dies erklärte alles.

Ich klopfte an der Tür und sagte „Lukas ich bin wieder da."

In diesem Moment hörte ich nur wie Lukas schnell und leise sagte „Psshhhtt da ist mein neuer Freund."

Ich öffnete dann die Tür und sah dann Lukas auf dem Bett sitzen und um ihn herum seine Pokémon. Ich war schon etwas nervös und hatte auch ganz bisschen Angst, aber ich kam zu ihm rein und setzte mich ebenfalls auf sein Bett. Ich schaute mich um. Sein Computer war aus, also konnte er dort nicht gespielt haben und sein Handy… ich hatte nicht mal eine Ahnung ob er überhaupt eins besaß. Als ich dann darüber nachdenken wollte wegen den Stimmen, hörte ich auch schon Lukas Stimme.

„Hey da bist du wieder. Ich möchte dir mal meine Pokémon vorstellen. Das hier ist Vulnona, ein weibliches Pokémon. Sie ist Typ Feuer "

Nachdem der Name ausgesprochen war, kam auch schon Vulnona vor. Sie sah aus wie ein Fuchs, mit goldenem Fell und hatte neun Schwänze, die alle am Ende orange waren. Auf dem Kopf und im Brustbereich hatte sie sehr dichtes und langes Fell. Kurz gesagt sah sie sehr elegant aus.

„Nett dich kennenzulernen" sagte eine weibliche, elegante Stimme.

, Nanu hat sein Pokémon etwa gerade was…nein das habe ich mir bestimmt nur eingebildet.'

„Und das hier ist Blitza ebenfalls ein weibliches Pokémon. Sie ist Typ Blitz Elektro."

Da kam auch schon Blitza angesprungen. Sie sah ungefähr wie ein Hund aus und hat gelbes, stacheliges Fell. Außer um den Hals herum. Da hatte sie weißes, stacheliges Fell und sie hatte 2 Große Ohren die von innen schwarz waren. Sie sah echt so aus, als wäre sie vom Blitz getroffen worden. Man konnte es ihr sofort ansehen, dass sie Typ Elektro war.

„Hallo neuer Freund vom Meister!" sagte eine ebenfalls weibliche Stimme voller Energie und Freude.

, Was?! Kann ich wirklich seine Pokémon verstehen ohne diese Fähigkeit gelernt zu haben? Nein das ist unmöglich. Bestimmt war das auch Einbildung. Mensch, was ist nur los mit mir.'

„Und hier ist Dragoran. Ein männliches Pokémon vom Typ Drache und Flug" sagte Lukas und zeigte auf seinen Drachen.

Da gab Dragoran ein leises Geräusch von sich. Er war echt groß und wie schon gesagt ein Drache. Er stand auf 2 Beinen und hatte auch 2 Flügel. Er war orange und die Flügel türkis von innen. Eigentlich waren die Flügel etwas zu klein für ihn aber er konnte trotzdem fliegen. Auf dem Kopf hat er zwei Fühler und mitten auf dem Kopf einen kleinen, spitzen Stachel.

„Hallo, Mensch." Kam plötzlich aus dem nichts von einer tiefen männlichen Stimme.

, Ok, also kann ich doch seine Pokémon verstehen… aber nur wie?' Ich winkte nur zurück und das wars auch. Ich war Baff. Ich konnte also wirklich Pokémon verstehen. Das war irgendwie... richtig cool. So konnte ich auch mit ihnen reden und musste dafür nicht einmal üben. Aber das musste ich ja noch Lukas mitteilen.

„Und hier ist auch noch Tyracroc. Ein männliches Pokémon. Er ist Typ Wasser." Fuhr auch schon Lukas fort.

Da winkte auch schon Tyracroc zu mir rüber. Er sah ein bisschen wie ein Dinosaurier aus, der auf 2 beinen läuft. Seine Arme, Beine, sein Schwanz und sein Kopf sind hellblau gefärbt. Der Bauch, Rücken und Unterkiefer waren beige gefärbt. Auf dem Bauch hatte er jedoch hellblaue Punkte. Auf dem Schwanz hatte er einen Fortsatz, der wie eine Raute aussah und rot gefärbt war. Auf dem Rücken hatte er 2 Zacken, die ebenfalls rot waren und auf dem Kopf einen dreizackigen Kamm. Um seine Augen herum war ein schwarzer Rand.

"Hallo." sagte eine männliche, energiereiche Stimme.

Ich winkte nur zurück und akzeptierte den Fakt, dass ich seine Pokémon verstehen konnte.

"Und das hier ist Zoroark. Sie ist ein weibliches Pokémon und vom Typ Unlicht. " sagte Lukas zu mir.

Zoroark schaute mich für einen Augenblick komisch an. Dann ging sie auf mich zu. Ich war etwas nervös, weil ich nicht wusste was sie gleich machen würde. Auch Lukas schaute sie mit einem fraglichen Blick an. Kurz vor mir blieb sie stehen und schaute mir in die Augen. Sie hatte große, hellblaue Augen. Plötzlich umarmte mich Zoroark und drückte meinen Kopf in ihren Brustbereich. Ich konnte noch sehen wie sie kurz vor dieser Aktion noch ein lustvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

Man hörte von jedem Anwesenden im Raum ein überraschtes aufatmen.

"Hallo süßer Freund vom Meister." sagte eine weibliche, lustvolle Stimme zu mir.

Ich wurde bei allem, was sie sagte und tat, rot im Gesicht. Ihr Fell am Brustbereich war sehr warm und Weich. Ich fühlte mich in dieser eigenartigen Situation eigentlich recht geborgen. Doch diese Geborgenheit verflog recht schnell, als das letzte Pokémon von Lukas Zoroark von mir wegzog.

"D-Daniel es t-tut mir echt leid was eben passiert ist. I-Ich wusste nicht, dass Zoroark so drauf ist..." sagte Lukas in einem hektischen Ton, der auch leicht rot im Gesicht war. Entweder war ihm das sehr peinlich oder ihn hat das aufgegeilt oder neidisch gemacht.

"Was sollte das denn?!" sagte das Pokémon, welches Zoroark weggezogen hatte, zu ihr.

"Ich wollte nur den neuen Freund vom Meister begrüßen." sagte Zoroark in einem gelassenen Ton zu ihm und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich wurde wieder leicht etwas rot.

"Genug! Hört auf damit." sagte Lukas zu den beiden in einem etwas strengeren Tonfall.

"Das Pokémon, welches dich von Zoroark befreit hat, heißt Lucario. Er ist ein Männliches Pokémon und vom Typ Kampf und Stahl." sagte Lukas, der immer noch etwas rot im Gesicht war.

Ich schaute dann rüber zu Lucario, der seine Arme überkreuzt hatte und mich nicht ansehen wollte. Anscheinend wegen dem Zwischenfall von vorhin. Er ist ein zweibeiniges Pokémon mit blauem Fell und schwarzer Haut. An den Händen sowie auf seiner Brust befindet sich jeweils ein Metall-Stachel in Form eines Kegels. Die Augen haben die Form von Halbkreisen und sind rot. Unter seiner Schnauze, welche auf der Höhe der Augen ist, befindet sich sein Mund.

"Schön euch alle kennen zu lernen." sagte ich zu ihnen mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Dann drehte ich mich zu Lukas und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr "Lukas, ich muss kurz draußen unter vier Augen mit dir reden."

Lukas nickte nur und sagte dann zu seinen Pokémon "Wir müssen kurz was besprechen. Wir sind gleich wieder da."

Dann gingen wir beide zu seiner Tür, öffneten sie, traten in den Flur und schlossen sie wieder.

"...es tut mir leid" fing Lukas an ", dass Zoroark sich so benommen hat. Ich kann es verstehen, wenn du jetzt einen schlechten Eindruck von Pokémon bekommen hasst. Aber die Poke..."

"Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Und außerdem ist es ok. Ich wurde ja schließlich nicht gefressen." unterbrach ich Lukas und scherzte zu ihm rüber. Darauf hin mussten wir beide kurz Lachen. "Doch es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss. Ich kann deine Pokémon verstehen."

"WAAAAAAAAAS!?"sagte Lukas plötzlich sehr laut.

"Lukas mein Schatz, ist irgendetwas oben bei euch passiert? Seid ihr ok?" hörte man dann von unten Lukas Mutter besorgt nachfragen.

"Jaaahhhaaaa. Alles ok." antwortete Lukas seiner Mutter.

"Ok, dann ist ja gut." sagte sie und ging dann anscheinend wieder in einen anderen Raum.

"Also... kannst du wirklich meine Pokémon verstehen?" fragte Lukas mich unglaubwürdig mit einer etwas leiseren Stimme.

"Ja... ich war selber erstaunt. Doch ich find es irgendwie auch richtig cool." sagte ich zu ihm.

Er jedoch haute mir stumpf auf den Arm.

"Hey was sollte das den ?!" sagte ich zu Lukas und rieb dabei meinen Oberarm.

"Wie unfair ist das denn. Ich musste 4 Jahre lang lernen, damit ich mich mit Pokémon unterhalten konnte und du... du bist erst seit einem halben Tag hier und kannst es sofort." sagte er zu mir in einem beleidigten Ton.

"Tja dann bin ich wohl was Besonderes." sagte ich zu Lukas in einem angeberischen Ton. Der jedoch schaute mich einfach nur an und sagte "Irgendwie bist es ja auch eigentlich."

"Stimmt." stimmte ich ihm zu.

Ein Moment des Schweigens trat zwischen uns auf.

"Lukas, hast du eigentlich ein Buch wo alle Pokémon aufgelistet sind? Ich würde mir gerne mal alle anschauen und auch etwas über sie lesen." fragte ihn dann und brach somit die Stille zwischen uns.

"Ja, so ein Buch habe ich. Es kommt aus meiner Pokémon-Grundausbildungszeit." antwortete er mir. "Warte hier, ich hole es mal."

Da ging Lukas auch zu seiner Tür öffnete sie und verschwand für eine kurze Zeit. Im Zimmer hörte man nun eine kleine Diskussion wegen Zoroark's verhalten. Und man hörte auch die Frage, ob ich nun sie alle hassen würde. Lukas klärte das aber schnell und kam auch schon aus seinem Zimmer raus mit einem etwas dickeren Buch.

"Hier ist es. Mein altes Lehrbuch. Du kannst es dir ausleihen für solange wie du willst. Ich brauche das ja nicht unbedingt, wäre aber schön, wenn ich es wiedersehen würde." sagte Lukas und hielt das Buch in meine Richtung.

Ich nahm es und bedankte mich bei ihm. Dann erklärte er mir noch, dass es das Buch gerne wieder unversehrt zurückhaben wollte. Nach einer kleinen Unterhaltung deutet Lukas schon auf die Zeit hin. Es wurde langsam schon dunkel. Ich ging dann noch schnell in sein Zimmer und verabschiedete mich von all seinen Pokémon. Diese verabschiedeten sich auch von mir. Dann ging ich nach unten und verabschiedete mich von der Mutter von Lukas.

Als ich dann am Türrahmen seiner Hintertür meine schuhe anzog, sagte Lukas dann zu mir. "Ich werde heute Abend versuchen meinen Pokémon zu erklären, wer du wirklich bist und dass du sie verstehen kannst."

"Ist gut." antwortet ich ihm knapp.

Als meine Schuhe an meinen Füßen saßen, drehte ich mich zu Lukas um und verabschiedete mich von ihm mit einem Handschlag.

Danach ging es durch seinen Garten wieder auf den Hauptweg seines Dorfes und über den Kiesweg durch den Wald zu mir nach Hause.

Zu Hause angekommen hörte ich auch schon Dina's Begrüßung.

"Ist schon gut Dina. Du musst nicht immer so laut sein."

Dina aber war es egal und sie bellte einfach weiter, sodass meine Ohren schon langsam ein klingeln vernahmen. Ich nahm sie dann auf meinen Arm, um dieses laute Lebewesen zu beruhigen. Ich setzte sie dann nach einer kurzen Zeit wieder auf dem Boden ab und ging in die Küche, um mir mein Abendessen zu machen. Nach 30 Minuten war ich auch schon Fertig und lag oben in meinem Zimmer auf meinem Bett. An der Wand über meinem Kopf hang von der Wand aus eine kleine Lampe, die ich zum Lesen benutzte.

Dort lag ich nun, mit dem Buch in meinen Händen und mit Dina an meinem Bein auf dem Bett.

"Heute...war gar nicht mal so ein schlechter Tag, obwohl ich in eine neue Welt kam."

"..." Dina schaute mich einfach nur mit ihren großen Augen an.

"Finde ich auch!"

Da öffnete ich das Buch und begann zu lesen. Ich fing an beim Inhaltsverzeichnis und sah, dass das Buch 823 Seiten hatte. Ich seufzte bei dieser Seitenanzahl auf und dachte mir nur ' och ne... warum muss das Ding so viele Seiten haben '. Doch meine Neugier war seit der Begegnung mit den Pokémon von Lukas sehr gestiegen und ich wollte nun viel über sie erfahren.

Ich fing an zu lesen. Doch nach Stunden des Lesens schlief ich auch irgendwann ein, mit dem Buch auf meinem Gesicht...

Boar... das war ja mal eine SEHR lange Geschichte im Gegensatz zu den anderen und ihr musstet auch sehr lange auf diesen Teil warten... ich habe auch keine all zu guten Ausreden für meine Verspätung...

Aber ich hoffe das euch dieser Teil gefällt. Sagt mir bescheid ob ihr eher die kurzen oder langen Geschichten haben wollt.

Ansonsten habt noch einen schönen Tag.

Dyspher/Daniel.


End file.
